


1952

by orphan_account



Series: His father's father [1]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon, Pre-canon Papa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21799894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: How Sister Imperator came to the clergy.
Series: His father's father [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653340
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1952

**Author's Note:**

> Names:  
> I chose Diabolus from Diabolus in musica, the number is the number of Catholic popes that existed from 1024 to 1952.  
> Genoveva means leader of the tribe  
> Primo. Meaning first. Self explanatory  
> Zero means zero, but it's actually used as a name... Sometimes. I didn't want to mess about too much but canon doesn't give me much to work with...

She double checked the address in the ad.  
This was definitely the right place. It just didn't look like a place where a child would live. No, it very much looked like an abbey.  
But she had been rejected by the last fifteen places she had applied to, no one wanted a sixteen year old nanny that couldn't even speak the local language. She couldn't afford to turn around. Literally. She had spent her last money on the bus that brought her out here.  
She took a deep breath and stepped forward to knock on the door.  
Before her hand touched the door it opened with an ear shattering squeak.  
A nun stood behind it, an inverted crucifix with what looked like the letter G on the base around her neck.  
"Hell Satan," the nun greeted her. "How may I help you?"  
Oh, she was so going to die.  
But, she thought, being killed by Satanists sounded nicer than freezing to death in the middle of nowhere, Sweden.  
"I'm here for the job offer? As a nanny?" She raised the paper in her hands, pointing at the ad, knowing her limited Swedish was not very easy to understand.  
"Oh! Yes, yes, come inside please, the Papa is waiting."  
She entered through the heavy door which the satanic nun closed and bolted behind her.  
"Please follow me."  
They walked through a long stone corridor, surprisingly devoid of satanic iconography. She almost thought she had judged the nun too early when a man dressed in a black cassock with his face hidden by a silver mask. A creepy, blank thing, covering the whole face except for the eyes, held up by a simple string leaving the man's short, dark hair on display.  
He bowed to the sister and gave her a once over that made her shiver.  
She almost walked into the sister that had stopped by an impressive door, this one decorated with scenes of hell.  
"Papa Diabolus will see you now," she said and opened the door.  
Genoveva nodded to her and with another deep breath she entered the room.  
The first thing her gaze fell upon was the boy. So there was a child here! Maybe she was not going to be sacrificed to Satan after all.  
He was about five years old, dressed in a black suit and playing with four toy horses, one white, one black, one red and one… pale was the best word for it. She knew the Bible well enough to recognise that.  
From the horses her gaze wandered up to the left side of the room. There, on a sedia, sat a man of about 70, his eyes and nose blackened with what looked like coal to her, dressed in papal robes. (The anti pope, the Catholic part of her brain piped up.)  
To his left sat a frail looking woman, get health made it hard to gauge her age, anywhere between fifty and eighty seemed plausible to Genoveva.  
The old man rose from his sedia.  
"I am Papa Diabolus CXVI," he announced.  
The was he pronounced his name was distinctively Italian and made her heart beat higher. He seemed to be waiting for a reaction from her. She quickly bowed as a sign of respect and he took a seat once more.  
"Papa," she spoke in Italian, that came to her much easier than the Swedish she had plagued herself with the past weeks. "I am Genoveva Imperator. Pleased to make your acquaintance."  
The old man looked surprised  
"Your Italian is impressive, signorina."  
"My mother was born in Italy, Papa. I myself hail from Spain."  
"What are you doing in Linköping then, if I may ask?"  
What was an Italian Satanist doing in Linköping, she wanted to reply, but held her tongue.  
"I was promised a better chance at secondary education in Sweden, Papa, but none of the schools were impressed by my limited Swedish skills and now I am in desperate need of work or I must go back to Spain…"  
"Well, aren't we in luck then," he clapped his hands and gestured to the child.  
"This is my grandson Primo. His father has left our church at age sixteen, leaving the boy's mother with child. She is not part of the church either but since my runaway son is my only male heir we decided to raise the boy with help of the clergy.  
But the sisters of sin tire of this task, me and my wife aren't as spry as we used to be and I do not trust the ghouls with raising a child."  
He looked at her expectantly.  
"Yes! I mean, that's why I'm here. If you are considering me for the position, I'd be happy to accept it," she replied, trying hard not to trip over her words in excitement. Everything but going back to Spain.  
"Fantastico! Now, for your payment. You mentioned that you are in search of further education. How would you like to have part of your payment be knowledge? Me and my wife can help you with learning Swedish from Italian, and there are enough clergy members that speak both Latin and Swedish to be of help. Additionally our scholars are always happy to share their knowledge with those who are eager to learn."  
"I'd be very grateful, Papa." At this point she would have agreed with absolutely anything.  
"Very good. Ghoul!" He shouted that last word and seconds later a man in a silver mask, like the one she had seen earlier, appeared at the door.  
"Yes, Papa?"  
"See to this lady, draw her up a contract and show her to a room. She is the new nanny."  
"Yes Papa. Follow me," he said, facing her now.  
So she did.


End file.
